In the related art, for manufacturing an ultrasonic transducer of an ultrasonic fingerprint sensor, connecting electrodes are formed on a periphery of a bottom surface of a piezoelectric layer of the ultrasonic transducer and each of the connecting electrodes is connected to a corresponding pixel of the ultrasonic transducer formed in the piezoelectric layer, and the ultrasonic transducer is typically bonded to the circuit board using an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) to form the ultrasonic fingerprint sensor (i.e., package). However, as a pixel density increasing with technology development, a density of the connecting electrodes correspondingly increases, and pitches between the connecting electrodes become such small that short circuit may happen to the connecting electrodes when the ultrasonic transducer is bonded to the circuit board using the ACF, degrade quality of the ultrasonic fingerprint sensor.